The Losers
The Losers Biography It's a fictional band created by Will Scheuster. The Losers is a glee club originating at Brewster High School. It is given the name of "The Losers" after Will takes over the group and it's the famous nickname that was given to them. The group wins sectionals for the three years it is led by Will, and although they place third at regionals in 2010, they place first at Regionals 2011 with the songs: Human and Loser Like Me, as they do at Regionals 2012 consisting of three songs; two performed by The Losers, and a third sung by the former The Baby Dollz. The Losers even created their own theme song, Losers. In their first appearance at Nationals in 2011, they place twelfth and do not qualify for the showcase. In the competition they sing Pretending and Light Up the World. They return to Nationals in 2012 for a second year in a row, performing Edge of Glory, It's All Coming Back to Me Now and Paradise by the Dashboard Light. They go on to win, marking the club's first Nationals win since 1993. As stated in "Britney", the McKinley Glee club was established in 1954. In The Notebook, they lose Sectionals for the first time in four years, leading to disbandment and The Choir Room being occupied by The Cheerios. Despite this they still hold regular meetings and performances in whatever areas they are able to find. In A Dream Come True, the Lima Municipal Court ban the Warblers from competing due to using performance enhancers, effectively reinstating The Losers. The club yet again won Regionals in We Built This Glee Club. In City of Angels, they lose Nationals against Throat Explosion, placing second. Due to their loss, the Losers is officially cancelled by Sue Sylvester, due to lack of school funding. In Loser Like Me, Ginger White submits a petition to reboot the glee club. She is conceded the permission to do so, and she and Tristan West become the new directors. In Transitioning, Will Schuester is hired as the alumni consultant of New Directions. In Child Star, the new The Losers perform in front of their first big audience, Myron's Bar Mitzvah. Members Current= Hunter Clarington.png|Hunter Clarington|link=Hunter Clarington Zoey Dean.png|Zoey Dean|link=Zoey Dean Chyanne Evans.png|Chyanne Davis|link=Chyanne Davis Brad Davis.png|Brad Turner|link=Brad Turner Ethan Davis.png|Ethan Turner|link=Ethan Turner Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 10.55.55 PM.png|Gia Rivera|link=Gia Rivera Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 10.48.01 PM.png|Sierra Hale|link=Sierra Hale Oie RthjV6sXHwMi.jpg|Bree Hampton|link=Bree Hampton Oie EpbTdsaeA547.jpg|Adam Blake|link=Adam Blake |-| Directors= |-| Alumni= A.png|'Andre Harris' joined in The Beginning, quits and rejoins in It's Our Time, graduated in Goodbye|link=Andre Harris Ginger.jpg|'Ginger White' joined in The Beginning, graduated in Goodbye|link=Ginger White Chase.jpg|'Chase Rhineheart' joined in The Beginning, quits and rejoins in The Truth, graduated in Goodbye |link=Chase Rhineheart Sampson.jpg|'Sampson Stone' joined in The Beginning, quits and rejoins in It's Our Time, graduated in Goodbye|link=Sampson Stone Tristan.jpg|'Tristan West' joined in The Beginning, transfers in A Wedding, rejoins in Redemption, graduated in Goodbye|link=Tristan West Natalie.jpg|'Heather Fitzgerald' joined in Recruits, quits prior to Dreams, rejoins in Power Play, graduates in Goodbye|link=Heather Fitzgerald Izzy 2.jpg|'Isabelle "Izzy" Montez' joined in The Beginning, quits in Sweet Dreams, rejoins in Let's Go, Start Over, graduates in Goodbye|link=Isabelle "Izzy" Montez Elliott.jpg|'Elliott Gilbert' joined in L.O.V.E, quits in The Date, rejoins in Vitamin D, graduates in Goodbye|link=Elliott Gilbert Logan.jpg|'Nathan Richard' rejected then later joined in The Beginning, graduated in Goodbye|link=Nathan Richard Charice.png|'Charice "Char" Willington' joined in The Beginning, quits in Sweet Dreams, rejoins in Let's Go, Start Over, graduates in Goodbye|link=Charice "Char" Willington Latest.png|'Sam Jones' joined in Something New, transfers prior to One Night Only, returns in Let's Go, Start Over, graduates in Goodbye|link=Sam Jones Tink.jpg|'Tinker Starr' joined in Fifty Shades of Losers, graduates in The Losers (episode)|link=Tinker Starr Vanessa.png|'Charlotte Morris' rejected in Fifty Shades of Losers, rejoins in Let's Go, Start Over, graduates in The Losers (episode)|link=Charlotte Morris |-| Former= D8d2e5e820b13a9.png|Kevin Mitchell|link=Kevin Mitchell Kyle.jpg|Kyle Simpson|link=Kyle Simpson Dinah.png|Dinah Robinson|link=Dinah Robinson Eddie.jpg|Aidan Smith|link=Aidan Smith James.jpg|Mason McPhee|link=Mason McPhee Jessie.jpg|Jessie Scott|link=Jessie Scott Lucas.jpg|Lucas Smitt|link=Lucas Smitt Trevor.jpg|Trevor Stone|link=Trevor Stone unnamed.jpg|Lauren Jones|link=Lauren Jones unnamed.png|Skylar Witt|link=Skylar Witt Wyatt 2.jpg|Chris Thompson|link=Chris Thompson Wyatt.jpg|Wyatt Simmons|link=Wyatt Simmons ND_!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Val Dennings|link=Val Dennings ND_!!.png|Portia Carpenter|link=Portia Carpenter Joe.jpg|Joe Heart|link=Joe Heart |-| Temporary= |-| Rejected= |-| Guest= Competition Setlists 2009-2010= ;Sectionals Song as.jpg|Love Me Like You Do |link=Love Me Like You Do Song wiwjne.png|The Best Day Of My Life|link=The Best Day Of My Life Song hhhfhdddd.png|Boom Clap|link=Boom Clap ;Regionals Song mnkfdlkf.JPG|As Long As You're There|link=As Long As You're There ;Nationals Song fnjdnddd.png|Things Right Cause|link=Things Right Cause Song indfnjdbjbddddss.jpg|Chandelier |link=Chandelier Song ndbhf.png|Sing It To The World |link=Sing It To The World |-| 2010-2011= ;Sectionals Song_iej9iek.jpg|(I've Had) The Time of My Life |link=(I've Had) The Time of My Life Song_opwlwok,lm,ek.jpg|Valerie |link=Valerie ;Regionals Song d,mdklm..jpg|Human|link=Human Song ww,w,w,.jpg|Loser Like Me |link=Loser Like Me ;Nationals Song_inijdnjdndjn.jpg|Pretending |link=Pretending Song_3ok30o4k.jpg|Light Up The World |link=Light Up The World |-| 2011-2012= ;Sectionals Song_0ekd.jpg|You Can't Always Get What You Want Song_lmflkmflmflmfmkfmfkmnfkmk.jpg|Somebody To Love (Reprise) ;Regionals Song_regionals.jpg|Turn Up The Love Song_regionals_2.jpg|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) Song_regionals_3.jpg|Here's To Us ;Nationals Song_denmen.jpg|Hall of Fame Song_inenmdd.jpg|Club Can't Handle Me |-| 2012-2013= |-| 2013-2014= ;Sectionals Song_dromp.jpg|Don't Rain On My Parade|link=Don't Rain On My Parade Song_ycagwyw.jpg|You Can't Always Get What You Want|link=You Can't Always Get What You Want ;Regionals Song_den_mkime.jpg|I Love It|link=I Love It Song soknferbjbjewn.jpg|All Or Nothing|link=All Or Nothing ;Nationals Song_mtaf.png|More Than a Feeling|link=More Than a Feeling Song_america.png|America|link=America (Season Five) Song_bishfwilf.png|But I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For|link=I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For Current and previous members (Arranged in the chronological order of joining) Attendance Songs Performed by The Losers S1= Category:Glee Clubs